


Ways To Spend Your Saturday

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: It's well into the start of the day when Will decides it's time to wake Nico up, but Nico has no intention of leaving their bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic this week! WOO!!!

It was 11:00 am when Will got tired of waiting for Nico to wake up.  Sure, it was Saturday, but Nico had been in bed _way_ too long.  Standing up to wake Nico, Will fretted over the fact that sleeping in late could be disruptive to Nico’s health.  After all, too much sleep was linked to serious health problems.  The suprachiasmic nucleus was sensitive to light – particularly sunlight – and sleeping at odd hours would affect Nico’s diet, body temperature, mood, and melatonin production.

Will shook his head.  If Nico knew what he was thinking, he’d roll his eyes and tell Will to turn off his doctor brain.  Will could admit, albeit begrudgingly, that he had a tendency to overthink things.

Nico was snoring softly in their bed, curled up under a pile of blankets for warmth.  Will knelt on the bed behind him, and he was guilty of fondly looking at Nico’s sleeping face before he leaned down to kiss Nico’s cheek.  “Nico,” he called softly.  “Time to get up.”

Nico hummed and burrowed further into the covers.

Sighing, Will pulled down the blankets so he could kiss Nico’s cheek again.  “Come on, Nico,” he said.  “Wakey-wakey.”

Nico finally opened his eyes and blinked up at Will.  Will expected a scowl, but Nico smiled at him sleepily and stretched out his arms for a hug.  “Kisses?” he mumbled tiredly.

“Yeah, kisses,” Will relented.  He leaned down and pressed his lips against Nico’s gently, and Nico slid his arms around Will’s neck, humming into Will’s kiss.  Will was surprised when Nico’s lips started moving and his tongue swiped over the seam of Will’s mouth, but he closed his eyes and let Nico deepen the kiss.  He loved it when Nico woke up in a good mood like this; it always made his day a bit brighter.

Nico pulled Will closer and Will straddled Nico’s legs for better leverage.  “Did you sleep well, then?” Will asked.

“Mhmm,” Nico mumbled.  He tugged Will even closer and Will rested his body over Nico’s, propping himself up on his elbows.  They kissed until Will forgot why he’d come into the room in the first place – to get Nico _out_ of bed – and he became rather fixated on keeping Nico _in_ bed.  He groaned when Nico rolled his hips and brushed his groin against Will’s, and he mirrored the action.  They were both wearing only boxers and t-shirts, so Will could very clearly feel that Nico was hard even through the layers of blankets that Nico had piled on top of himself.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Nico asked.

“I’d like to,” Will said, nipping playfully at Nico’s lower lip.  “And you seem to be in the mood.”  Nico smiled sleepily, pulling Will in for another kiss.  “How do you want it?”

Nico pushed Will off of him and rolled onto his side, his back to Will.  “Like this, spooning me,” he answered, pulling off the blankets.

Will’s breath caught – they’d never done it in that position before.  “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” Nico mumbled.  “I want to.”

Will kissed Nico’s bare shoulder, stretching out behind him.  “Okay.  Just relax.”

Nico sighed through his nose, resting his head back on the pillow as Will trailed his fingers town Nico’s waist and hip.  He slipped his hand under the elastic of Nico’s boxers, just to slide his fingers over Nico’s soft skin.  “Do you want me to undress you?” Will whispered, kissing the back of Nico’s neck.

“Yeah,” Nico mumbled.  Will pecked his neck again, easing Nico’s boxers down his hips.  He pulled away and tugged them down Nico’s legs, tossing them aside before running his hands up Nico’s t-shirt.  Nico managed to lure him into another intoxicating kiss before Will could finish taking it off, and he only broke away when Will lifted the shirt over his head.  “I had a dream about you,” Nico murmured as Will kissed down his neck and sternum.

“Oh yeah?” Will asked, flicking his tongue over one of Nico’s nipples.

Nico sighed, closing his eyes and threading his fingers through Will’s hair.  “We had a house together,” he said softly.  “Not just a cheap apartment.  A house with a backyard.”

“That sounds nice,” Will said, brushing his lips over Nico’s abdomen.

“You let me resurrect a cat.  We had a skeleton cat named Gerald.”

Will chuckled.  “That’s creepy, Neeks.”  But Will’s lips trailed still lower, until his mouth touched the hardening cock that was laying on Nico’s belly.

Nico’s breath hitched when Will’s tongue trailed down his shaft.  “W-will, I wanted you to fuck me,” he reminded.

“I will,” Will promised.  “I was just going to rile you up a bit first.”

Nico sighed when Will licked the underside of his cock again.  “Okay,” he mumbled.  Will smiled and sucked at the sensitive spot beneath Nico’s cockhead, holding Nico’s hips down when he tried to buck up towards Will’s mouth.

“Easy,” he whispered soothingly, rubbing circles into Nico’s hips.  “You ready for me to open you up?”

Nico smiled down at him and nodded, so Will climbed off and went to the nightstand to grab the lube and a condom before returning.  Nico rolled onto his side as Will undressed, tossing his clothes on the floor beside Nico’s.  He kissed Nico’s bare shoulder when he crawled in bed behind him, uncapping the lube when he was settled.  After carefully coating his fingers and rubbing the lube to warm it, he slid his hand behind Nico and gently touched his rim.  Nico sighed comfortably, adjusting his lower body to give Will better access as Will’s fingers massaged him in slow circles.

Will pushed against his rim gently with the soft pad of his finger, marveling at how easily Nico opened up and let him in.  “You’re so relaxed,” he mused.  “Do you feel good?”

“Mhmm,” Nico mumbled.  “Really good.  I like it.”

Will kissed Nico’s shoulder blade, gently sliding his finger in further.  Nico felt so soft and relaxed from just waking up and Will knew he could’ve gone faster; Nico wouldn’t take long to be ready.  But Will was content to take his time, to move slowly and lazily, and to make Nico feel deliriously good.

Nico sighed again, his hand trailing towards his cock as Will added a second finger.  He touched himself gently and moaned in sleepy satisfaction – _gods,_ Will loved that sound.  Will chased the noises Nico offered eagerly, curling his fingers inside Nico and whispering little praises about how much he adored Nico’s voice.

When Nico was ready, Will slipped his fingers out and tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth.  He rolled it on and slicked himself before lining up behind Nico.  “All good?” he whispered before pecking Nico’s shoulder.

“Yeah.  Ready.”

Will gripped the base of his cock and pressed his head against Nico’s hole.  Nico groaned, pushing back against Will’s dick, and he gasped when Will breached his rim and slipped inside.  “Oh, that feels good,” Nico sighed as Will gripped his hip and slowly pushed in further.

“Mmm,” Will mumbled, thrusting slowly and shallowly inside Nico’s body.  He nipped at the back of Nico’s neck gently.  “It does,” he agreed.  It felt good to roll his hips against Nico’s backside, to wrap his arms around Nico’s waist and hold him against his chest.  It felt good to hear the soft sighs that Nico kept offering.

“Warm,” Nico mumbled, his hands clinging to the arm Will had slung around his waist.  “You’re warm.”

“You’re warm, too,” Will murmured, kissing the curve of Nico’s shoulder.

“Your cock is warm,” Nico said.  “So warm – fuck, I can feel you.  So warm inside me.”

Will cursed, sliding deep into Nico.  “You feel so hot around me,” he whispered.  “Fuck, and so _soft._ You must be really relaxed, huh?  You feel so nice.”

“Yeah,” Nico agreed.   _"_ _Ooh,_ Will.  You’re so...so _gentle.”_

“Do you like it?” Will asked, gently tracing Nico’s shoulder with his tongue.

Nico pushed back onto Will’s cock slowly, his fingers loosely curling around his own erection.  “Love it,” he purred.  “So _comfortable._  W-will, tell me you love me.”

“I love you,” Will murmured against Nico’s ear.  He pulled Nico against his chest tightly, whispering about how wonderfully soft Nico’s body was and about how pretty Nico looked when he woke up in the morning.  He told Nico that he loved holding him, that he loved the way he could wrap Nico in his arms and envelop him so completely.  Will kissed Nico’s neck and told him that he loved the dark curls of Nico’s hair and the cute curve of his nose.  He told Nico that he loved that his smile was always a little bit lopsided and that he snorted when he laughed too hard.

“I love you, too,” Nico gasped, trailing his fingertips up and down his leaking cock.  “Oh, gods, Will, I love you.”

“Are you close, Death Baby?” Will asked softly.  He could feel himself approaching his climax – he could feel his chest and belly prickling with heat and there was a stirring in his abdomen that was all-too-familiar.

“So close,” Nico gasped, pushing back against Will.  “F-fuck, you’re so good, Will.”

“What do you need?” Will asked, squeezing Nico’s waist and running his teeth over Nico’s neck.

“J-just this,” Nico moaned, his fingers tracing up and down his flushed cock.  “Touch me just like this.”

So Will didn’t go any faster.  He didn’t go any deeper.  He just caressed him gently, kissed his neck and shoulder, and whispered that Nico looked beautiful and felt _amazing._ Nico’s rim fluttered around Will’s cock when he came, gasping and staining the bedsheets with his come.  Will followed a moment later, his teeth gently sinking into Nico’s shoulder as he spilled inside the condom.  He buried his face in Nico’s neck and held him tightly, unwilling to let go or pull out just yet.  

Judging from the way Nico was clinging to Will’s arm, he must’ve felt the same way.

Will groaned when he finally disentangled himself from around Nico’s body.  Nico shivered as Will pulled out, so Will kissed his shoulder as he removed the condom, then he tied it off and tossed it in the trash.  “Come on, Nico,” he whispered, rubbing Nico’s arm.  “Let’s clean up.”

“If you want me to move, you’re going to have to carry me,” Nico mumbled.

Will rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath that Nico was ridiculous.  

“But you love me,” Nico said happily as Will pulled Nico into his arms and lifted him up.

“Yeah, I love you,” Will grumbled, carrying Nico to the bathroom.  “But we’re going to have to wash the sheets again.”

Nico smiled at Will sheepishly as Will cleaned their bodies with a wet cloth.  “Sorry,” he said.  “But it was kind of your fault.”

“Oh sure, blame your orgasms on me,” Will muttered teasingly.

Nico giggled as Will tossed the dirty cloth in the hamper.  He led Will out of the bathroom before he turned into their bedroom and promptly flopped right back onto the mattress.  Will sighed.

“Nico, it’s noon,” he tried to reason.  “It’s time to get up.”

Nico grinned sleepily.  “No.  It’s time to lay down and cuddle.”

Will sighed and shook his head, but he climbed in next to Nico and wrapped him in his arms.  “I came here to get you out of bed,” Will mumbled.  “But somehow, you managed to lure me back into it.”

“There are worse ways to spend your Saturday,” Nico answered, snuggling into Will’s arms and pulling a blanket over them.

When Nico rested his head on Will’s chest and closed his eyes with a happy smile, Will found that he had to agree.  It wasn’t a bad way to spend his Saturday at all.


End file.
